


Unprecedented

by OneAngryGinger



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Monster Prom, Multi, Reader Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAngryGinger/pseuds/OneAngryGinger
Summary: If there was one person that everyone in Spooky High knew, to most of the student body's dismay, it was the Interdimentional Prince.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one person that everyone in Spooky High knew, to most of the student body's dismay, it was the Interdimentional Prince. So much so that the sight of blue and white together triggered many student's fight or flight response. Not a single student in the school, aside from probably Leonard, hadn't been proposed to by the infamous prince, and many had nearly fallen into one of his amorous ambushes.  
It was common practice to shoo him off, either with deceit, bargaining or straight up violence, though sometimes he would be removed for a student, curtsy of a certain four of your fellow students. 

You were alone outdoors when he appeared to you, rose in hand and declaring his undying love. You had been reclined under a tree and doing some light reading. His sudden entrance would have startled you, had it not been for the entirely chaotic nature of your school numbing you to such things.

You let out a deep sigh and lowered your book, looking at the man in front of you.

Then, you did something unprecedented.

You thought about it.

The prince was... weird, to put it lightly. His views on courting and romance were so incredibly skewed that you wondered if the only experience he has with love of any kind was from trashy romance novels and Shakespearean comedies.  
As for looks, he certainly wasn't bad on the eyes. You had to admit, his smile was quite charming, as were his dark eyes. He was well dressed, well built yet lean and he absolutely looked like someone who took proper care of himself.  
Apart from that, he was somehow a bit suave, had a nice voice, was quite dedicated, obviously was rich and he was undeniably a bottom. What could you say? You were a monster of simple tastes.

and then, you did something else unprecedented.

You responded.

"Well, as for marriage I'm going to have to decline, but that doesn't mean I'm not open to a date."

His jaw practically hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How awkward could a first date possibly be?

It was awkward. 

Painfully so. 

Earlier that night you were dressed to the nines and the Prince had arrived in no less than a limo to pick you up for your big date. He picked out the fanciest resteraunt in town and practically showered you in roses when you stepped into the overly luxurious vehicle.

The ride was short and when you arrived, you skipped the line waiting to get in. Of course The Interdimentional Prince had managed to score a reservation.

He took your hand, walked you in, pulled out your chair and ordered you wine. You initially thought that things were already going extremely well, you certianly had never been pampered like this on a first date before. 

But, once there was no more money to throw around as you waited for your meals, the wind seemed to immediately leave the prince's sails. 

And that's what led you to now. 

The Prince sat across from you, sporting a dark blue suit that was somehow more lavish than the white one he usually wore, and he wouldn't or couldn't meet your eyes. He toyed with the gloves covering his hands and you were sure you heard his foot tapping restlessly. Any attempt at conversation was thwarted by his short answers that we're often mumbled and too quiet to hear. 

Just when you were sure that you couldn't be more disappointed at this turn of events, a realisation hit you like a sack of bricks. 

"Oh my god..." You began out loud, catching the prince's attention, "Prince, this is your first ever date, isn't it?"

His face morphed into a mix of shock, horror and mortification, blossoming into a brilliant cobalt.

"N-nonsense!" 

The exclamation tumbled clumsily out of his mouth. A poor excuse of a confident smile attempted to make its way across his face as he continued, 

"Of-of course this isn't my first date! I've been on plenty! Hundreds, maybe even thousands!"

His ranting was getting out of control, other patrons of the resteraunt were beginning to stare and the waiters looked as though they wanted to throw the two of you out. 

You felt... bad. Initially you thought this situation would be funny, but the poor guy seemed truely humiliated and his desperate attempts to save face seemed to make it even worse.

You took a deep breath and tentatively reached out one clawed hand, gently placing it on one of the Prince's. He jolted at the contact and immediately shut his mouth, much to the relief of the resteraunt staff and other patrons, and admittedly yourself as well.

His eyes were glued to you and his tension and embarrassment seemed to lessen a bit when you offered him a reassuring smile. 

"Prince..." You softly started, reaching out your other hand and letting it join your first one, "there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all start somewhere."

He looked down and grimaced. It was a face you had never seen him make before and for some reason, it really broke your heart to witness it. Eventually his face relaxed and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in and, letting out a tense sigh, he looked you in the eye for what was probably the first time that night. Then he spoke. 

"I have no idea what I'm doing. "

You laughed, a genuine smile spreading across your face.

"No one ever does on their first date." You replied

"Really?" He shot back, looking sceptical

"Absolutely." You answered, patting the hand that was resting beneath yours.

"Do you..." he began, looking down again and cobalt once more spreading across his face, "have any pointers?"

You chuckled, "Well, first of all, the entire point of a first date is to have fun and get to know eachother. So, tell me, what do you like to do?"

He looked at you and smiled  
______________

Giggling, you walked up to your front door. The Prince's arm was around your waist and he was laughing with you. 

After that first little hiccup, your date had gone perfectly. Dinner was delicious, the company was great and it turned out that the Prince was a huge dork, though honestly, you had seen that coming. 

You already had your second date planned, something a little less extravagant yet still quite fun; karaoke. The Prince had never done it before but had expressed a love of singing and musicals so you figured it would be perfect. He was incredibly excited and to be honest, so were you. 

When you stopped in front of your door, your mood sobered a bit. You were a little sad that it was over. 

"Thank you," you started, taking his hands, "for such a lovely time."

"No." He replied, "Thank you. I had no idea dating could be so much fun."

He smiled a very genuine smile, one that was so different than the one full of charm and gusto that most people usually saw. 

You leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed a cobalt that you were growing to love.

"Until next time, Prince Charming."


End file.
